


Love is like a flower, it takes awhile to bloom

by foreverinfernalbeauty



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Joseb - Freeform, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinfernalbeauty/pseuds/foreverinfernalbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place a few months after myra is gone, where joseph has to take care of big ol depressive seb. Joseph tries his best to hide his feelings ,  it turns out seb slowly starts to show his own feelings for his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lonesome Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is going to be a on going work with multiple future chapters! So get ready! I really do hope you guys enjoy it! ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joseph drags drunk seb back from the bar having to make sure the older man is in good shape before going to bed, to leave for himself.

Sebastian Castellanos. Some say he’s a drunk, an asshole, and a low life, but to Joseph he was his partner. Sebastian was his love. Joseph didn’t plan on falling for this man through their cases, but he just did, it just happened. Joseph still fell in love with him despite the fact that he had a WIFE an a little girl. He was forced to smile and congratulate when Sebastian announced him and Myra were getting married, and pretend to be happy and excited when he was selected to be Sebastian’s best man at the wedding. However that pain, will never compare to the one he has now when he has to watch his one true love crumble down. Sebastian lost his daughter in a fire along with his wife going missing just months later. It was up to joseph to pick Sebastian up when he falls, but that was hard to do with a 6’2 man yelling at him to fuck off. It took months for Sebastian to calm down just a tad bit to where he actually accepted Joseph to take care of him and talk about how he feels and listen to advice.

\---------

“Come on seb, help me out here.” Joseph said in a grunt as he helped his wasted partner through his doorframe, having his eyes narrowed on his goal, the sofa. Just smelling the alcohol on Sebastian’s body was enough to make joseph nauseated, but he grew used to it. He had planned to take Sebastian out to have a few drinks for he can loosen up an have fun, but he wasn’t ready for Sebastian to take shots behind his back and get drunk. “Jesus seb, your breath reeks. Make sure to brush your teeth before you sleep.” Joseph complained with a bit of disgust as he finally made it to the sofa and basically threw the heavy male onto it. 

As Sebastian was thrown upon the beaten sofa, he squinted his eyes in hopes to focus on Joseph, pointed his finger towards the other male, and said in a very slurred manor, “ H-hey, I don’t tell you …what to do, so leave me alone.” 

‘You tell me what to do at work every day genius,’ Joseph said to himself in his head. Joseph couldn’t help but let an annoyed sigh out as softly moved the pointed finger away from him.

After burping inside his mouth and blowing it out, Sebastian leaned his head back and placed his arm over his eyes, groaning after he had did a hiccup. “ Just go h-home and let me sleep. I’m very, very tired.” Even though it had been almost a year after the incident with his family, Sebastian’s drinking was a severe daily problem that Joseph had to learn how to deal with.  
“I’m going to grab you something to sleep in so start undressing, and I’m not asking you I’m telling you to,” Joseph told Sebastian in a order tone as he left down the hall and took a left to Sebastian’s bedroom. The only reason this room was clean- wait no the only reason this whole house was clean was because Joseph would basically come here everyday to pickup after his partner. He had thought many times before if he should just leave some clothes here and sleep in the guest bedroom, but that was too much in boyfriend territory for him. After getting a loose pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt, Joseph went back to the living room and tossed the clothes over the sofa, hoping it landed on Sebastian. 

Sebastian had jolted awake as the clothes hit his chest, which caused his still clothed body to be seen by Joseph’s eyes. What was Joseph expecting? Of course he knew Sebastian wouldn’t have done what he said, he’s done that for years. 

As the drunken mans bloodshot eyes examined the clothes, he remember something about Joseph saying to brush his teeth when he wasn’t really paying attention to him.  
“I-I can, I can brush..my teeth,” Sebastian said as he showed his teeth and pointed to them.

Sometimes Sebastian was adorable when he’s drunk, making Joseph crack a small smile as he finally just remembered to brush his teeth and pointed to them as if he was a child.

Thanks for Joseph; Sebastian managed to go up the stairs and toward the bathroom, tripping every so often. Upon entering the bathroom, Sebastian started to undress, which caused Joseph to lean against the door and look down to make sure Sebastian was comfortable knowing he wasn’t being watched as he undressed. As the dirty clothes were dropped to the bathroom floor carelessly, Joseph picked up after Sebastian and placed them in the dirty hamper while Sebastian brushed his teeth half-heartedly.

“I know your tired, but you need to do some of the mouthwash. I’m not letting you pass until I see you do it.” Joseph said to Sebastian as he straightened up his glasses and stood in front of the door way with his arms crossed to show he wasn’t going to back down.

Sebastian stared at Joseph who was blocking the doorway as he looked back down and grabbed ahold of the large bottle of mouthwash. Sighing, he took a mouthful as he slowly sloshed it around inside of his mouth. He knew he could easily just push Joseph out of the way like he did a few months back, but behind his intoxicated mind, he knew he was only just trying to help him. Sebastian has told Joseph numerous times that he does not need his sympathy nor his support. However, deep inside of him, Sebastian needed Joseph more than ever in his life. Thankfully, he remembered swallowing mouthwash was bad as he spat it all back out. Smacking his lips, he looked over to the waiting Joseph as he opened his mouth. "There, all.. Clean."  
Joseph smiled softly as he stepped back to let Sebastian through, glancing down to his watch as he did. "Damn it's already going to be 2am, I really should be heading home." Should he really be heading home at this hour? Maybe he should find a motel, sleep in his car, and sleep here- no he shouldn't do that, he'll just find a motel or something. "Do you need anything else? Do you know where your room is big guy?" Joseph asked sarcastically as a tease.

"Just.. Just sleep here tonight. You co- you could get arrested because you were drinking too." Sebastian recommended to Joseph as he walked past him and into his bedroom. He then grunted and swiped his hand at Joseph's sarcastic question. "And I know.. Exactly, where it’s at I'm already.. In here." Sebastian said as he raised his arms and spun around, proving to Joseph that he was indeed inside of his room. Sebastian muttered incoherently to himself while he climbed into his large bed that was far too big for him ever since his wife was now gone. He didn't bother to put his body under the blankets as he lied down straight and crossed his arms. 

Joseph chuckled a bit at Sebastian, walking over to where his room was an asking himself if he should cover him. No, that was too much. Should he sleep in the guest room? No, that's too much as well. "Good night Seb, I'll leave early so I won't be bother." After closing the door quietly, joseph walked over to the green beat up sofa with stains that God knows what happened. "Well, hello there bed." With nothing to change into, joseph just took off his glasses an placed them in his pocket as he laid down on the oh so very 'comfortable ' sofa. It was cold, but joseph just sucked it up as he turned and hugged himself, hoping he will fall asleep eventually.


	2. Movies are the answer to loneliness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After both men are feeling lonely, they decided to watch a movie together , as a event takes a wrong but also right turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter 2! If any of you guys have tumblr i would enjoy it if you share my work to any joseb fans! Oh and don't worry chapter 3 will be coming in after my finals! Hope you enjoy ^^

It was now early in the morning, and Sebastian woke up to a feeling that was all too familiar for him- an infamous hangover. Slowly getting up, Sebastian's eyes were droopy and were temporarily blinded by the morning sunlight. His head felt like a jackhammer was pounding at his brain while his body ached with each slight movement he made. He felt a number of emotions attack him all at once- anger, sorrow, remorse and nausea. However, the feeling of nausea seemed to overwhelm all the others. Like usual, Sebastian found himself stumbling to the bathroom and quickly falling to his knees with his face in the toilet and vomiting out all of the things that were consumed last night. He flushed the toilet in disgust and slowly brought himself up to the bathroom mirror. Wiping his mouth, he began brushing his teeth to get rid of the horrible after taste that was left in his mouth. When he finished, Sebastian gave himself a look of pure disgust as he wiped his mouth with a towel and examined his matted hair, growing stubble, and his droopy, bloodshot eyes. "You piece of shit." He said with a sigh as he proceeded into washing his face with cold water, then soon entering the shower to wash his troubles away.

Joseph had planned to leave early for he could leave Sebastian alone for he could have his space, but he accidentally overslept. The sound of the vomiting was what his alarm clock. After suddenly waking up, Joseph cursed to himself as he got up and hurried to the restroom still half asleep. "Seb are you okay?" Joseph asked concerned, as he had to squint a bit due to him forgetting to put his glasses on.

Sebastian ran his hands through his wet hair while he rinsed off. He was deep in thought as he thought about everything that has happened. He hated to think about the incident that happened to both Myra and Lily, but it was a reoccurring thought that continued to haunt him. Fortunately, the sudden sound of Joseph entering the bathroom made him jolt back to reality. "Uhm, y-yeah. Just recovering from a hangover." He said behind the shower curtain.

"Okay I was just checking up on you," Joseph said a bit quietly as he reached in his pocket to pull out his glasses and place them on his face. " Since you have amazing breakfast skills I don't think you need me for the time being, I'll come ba - I'll call you tonight, okay, okay." Joseph told Sebastian before flushing the toilet as his good bye.

"Okay, thank you Jo-" Sebastian suddenly stopped himself abruptly as he heard the toilet flush- fuck. The shower began to spew a hot stream of water that stung Sebastian's body as he yelled and hugged the shower wall. "Some wake up call. Thanks Joseph." Sebastian groaned as he stood against the wall.

\---------

That night Joseph was eating his dinner alone, which was a salad with ham as he left the TV on in the living room for background noise to fill up this quiet lonesome house. For years it has been like this. Joseph would try so hard to start a relationship with someone, but his feelings for Sebastian wouldn't let him. He was as miserable as a teenager stuck in their love problems. Maybe he should call him? No, it's too early. It's only 9:38pm; it's okay, right? "Fuck it," Joseph said as he took out his phone and dialed Sebastian’s number on the touch screen device.

Sebastian sat at the dinner table in his quiet, small kitchen with his face inside of his hands. He made himself his favorite plate of arroz con pollo to soothe him tonight- unfortunately, it didn't. All that went through Sebastian's mind was a fresh pack of cigarettes, and a few bottles of whiskey it was like his medication. Considering his options, he was about to get up and fetch himself a bottle of whiskey when his phone began to vibrate upon the table. He watched it slowly slide along the table for a while, then closing his pantry with a bottle in hand. As he picked it up, he noticed it was 'Jojo'. He lit up as he immediately answered it. "H-hey Jojo! How're you doing?"

"Sorry for calling so early and bothering you during dinner, but I just wanted to check up on you." Joseph said into the phone as he smiled slightly and started to poke around at his salad.

"Oh no, it's fine. I actually needed the company actually." Sebastian said with a chuckle, looking down at his bottle as he moved the liquid around inside of it. "Hey, I'm thinking about a movie night tonight. I don't want our nights going off on a lonely note. Can you come over?" Sebastian hoped that Joseph's answer would be positive- he couldn't stand being alone in a quiet house. 

Joseph wanted to say yes right off the back, but he stopped himself for he wouldn't seem so desperate. "Hmmmm, I suppose I can since I have some free time. What time should I be there?" Joseph asked as he stood up to throw his plate into the trash, heading over to his bathroom to look himself in the mirror to see if his hair was okay.

"Any time’s fine. Bring some extra pants, we'll be watching some horror movies." Sebastian smirked as he got up to store his food inside of the fridge, hoping it won't leave a horrid stench.

"Real funny seb," Joseph said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, and bring some popcorn packets if you have them. I'm all out." He said while walking towards the living room, only to stop when he noticed the bottle of whiskey that was still on the table. "... See you then, Jojo, I'm goanna set everything up." He said as he hung up, grabbing ahold of the bottle and giving it a long look. Soon, he sighed and stored it back inside of his pantry.

"Don't worry I'll bring some popcorn, I'll see you soon Seb bye."  
As Sebastian hung up, Joseph left to his room to change into something more comfortable, a hoodie and skinny jeans. Before walking out the door with his car keys in hand he stopped. ”Damn it almost forgot the popcorn," Joseph said to himself as he rushed over to his pantry and just grabbed the whole box and take off. "Fuck! The door!" Joseph groaned as he went from his car and to his front door to lock it, finally taking off. 

\------------

With the box of popcorn packets under his arm, joseph knocked on Sebastian wooden front door. " Come on Sasquatch let the little fellow in."

Sebastian was fixing everything up when he heard knocks on his door. Putting down the remote, he headed to the door and was greeted by Joseph, who had the box of popcorn under his arm. "Hey, Jojo!" Sebastian said with a smile while inviting him in. He set two packets inside of the microwave and began to make a bowl of chips and dip. "I'm thinking classic horror. Friday the 13th maybe?" He recommended.

Joseph made a displeasing look as he shook his head. "That's a typical boring horror movie, I mean it's your normal big psychopath guy that chases people slowly an kills them when they trip. Let's have something better and exciting~" joseph said with a slight hum as he walked over to Sebastian’s movie stack, squating down to have a better look at them. "If we don't find them we can just go on my Netflix account on your Xbox.”

"Huh, forgot I had that thing. You need to teach me how to use it. Let alone turn it on." Sebastian received the Xbox as a gift on Christmas last year at the police station just so that he'll be able to have something to do instead of sit around and sulk. He wasn't really a man who knew much about new technology- he liked to keep things simple. As Joseph looked through his old DVDs, he got up to go fetch the popcorn.

"The hell?" Joseph said quietly to himself as he pulled out a DVD called 'babadook'. "Uhm Seb what in the world is this movie?" Joseph said as he stood up and showed it to Sebastian. "I have never heard of such a movie," the smaller male said as he examined the cover and back with narrow eyes.

Sebastian grabbed a bowl and filled it up with the popcorn as he took it over to the table and checked out whatever Joseph was looking at. A wide grin hit Sebastian's face as he made Joseph put it inside of the Xbox disc tray. "Only one of the best horror films up to date in my opinion. Now I really hope you brought an extra pair of pants!" He chuckled as he sat down on the couch and put his feet up upon the coffee table, eating popcorn from the bowl.

"Ha, whatever. I won't be scared," Joseph said with a smile as he got a handful of popcorn as he passed by Sebastian to sit on the love seat that was by the sofa Sebastian was on. He wanted to sit by Sebastian, he really did, but he knew better that he shouldn't do that. After sitting on the love seat, joseph crossed his legs and focused half his attention on the screen while the other half glanced at Sebastian every once an awhile.

Sebastian felt fairly happy. Could it be because there was another human being with him inside of his empty home? Or was it more than that? Maybe it was just Joseph in general that he was very happy to be around. He would glance over to Joseph from time to time, not only to see if he was getting scared- which he knew he was, but also just to acknowledge him and become content knowing that he was here. Sebastian decided to break the silence as he handed Joseph the bowl of popcorn. "Hey, did I tell you? I'll be able to head back into work in the morning. I'm feeling pretty good now, thanks to you." Sebastian said with a smile and a hint of excitement within his voice.

Joseph had jumped a bit due to Sebastian’s sudden loud voice , it was obvious this movie was frightening him. "I have never seen you so excited for work, better yet anything. Don't worry about it, I’m just helping out my partner cause I knew you would do the same, well I hope." Joseph said with a slight chuckle as he got some of the popcorn and brought it into his mouth.

"Of course I would. You're my day one, Jojo. I'd do anything for you." Sebastian said with a smile as he turned his attention back to the movie. It was good for him that he was able to start working again. Being cooped up in his home wasn't exactly the best idea for a depressed man. He wouldn't want anything new more than being back on the detective force with his best friend, Joseph.

Joseph couldn't help but smile like an idiot at Sebastian’s comment, along with a slight blush that tinted his cheeks. Not wanting to look anymore like an idiot, joseph started to focus on the movie. 

\----------

That's it. This movie was too much. "I’m going to go get something to drink, I’m pretty thirsty." Joseph lied as he got up to walk to the kitchen, honesty he just wanted a break from this god-forsaken movie.

Sebastian looked up at Joseph as he kept his feet on the coffee table. "You're more of an eater than a drinker, Jojo. You can't weasel your way out of a good horror movie with your good ol' pal Sebastian." He said with a smirk as he crossed his arms. "Go ahead, try and walk over my legs with that bowl of popcorn."

"Move your big ass leg- Ah!" Joseph yelped as a sudden loud noise was made from the TV, causing him to stumble as the bowl flies in the air since he threw it up out of fright. "N-no!" Joseph yelled as he desperately tried to catch it, but only tripped over Sebastian’s legs in the attempt to catch the popcorn. The final result was that joseph landed on Sebastian’s torso area as bits of popcorn was everywhere. Joseph was silent for a while as he fixed his lopsided glasses, but then started to break out in a heartfelt laugh.

Sebastian froze as everything unraveled in front of him. The next thing he knew, Sebastian was met with Joseph's hazel eyes as he was on top of him. Popcorn was everywhere and it was a mess. However, Sebastian broke out in laughter as well as he laughed with Joseph. "I gotta say, that was WAY better than the movie in general!" Sebastian said with tears filling his eyes as he clenched his stomach from laughing.

"Not funny asshole," Joseph said with an angry pout as he stood up and punched Sebastian lightly on his arm. "Anyway, someone has to clean this up. How about you continue watching the movie and I clean up? Deal, deal. "Joseph said agreeing for Sebastian as he turned to walk around the coffee table to avoid the hassle of going through Sebastian.

Sebastian suddenly grabbed ahold of Joseph's arm before he left. "Ah, don't worry about the mess. I'll clean it up afterwards. However, your body is extremely warm and I'm cold, so get back over here." Sebastian said with a smile before laying his whole body down on the couch and having Joseph's head resting on his chest.

Joseph blushed brightly, but quickly covered his rosy cheeks that were once ivory white, by grabbing a pillow and placing it over his face, pretending that he was scared of the certain scene in the movie. Was this really happening?! Was Sebastian Castellanos using a lame excuse to cuddle? Or was he really just cold an in need of some bro help?

'Wait, he's not cold! He's so warm! He's like his own goddamn sun! He used a lame excuse to cuddle,' Screamed joseph in his head. Since he knew he probably looked like an idiot, joseph stopped acting like a teenaged girl and started to watch the movie again, but having to hold the pillow tightly due to his embarrassment.

Sebastian felt no remorse about his actions; in fact he genuinely enjoyed cuddling with Joseph. He didn't care if Joseph was his best friend; all he knew was that it was the best feeling in the world. He felt comfortable, he felt safe, and he felt loved. A big smile hit Sebastian's face along with a sigh as he rested his hand upon Joseph's upper back and rubbed it to help Joseph calm down due to the movie scaring him.

Joseph didn’t know what it was that made him fall asleep so easily despite seeing a terrifying movie. Was it because of the warmth, the security, the light back rubbing, or was it just Sebastian being with him in general? In all honesty, joseph didn’t really care; all that mattered was that he had fallen asleep with a smile, which hasn’t happened in ages.

Is it a sign that his wish is finally coming true?

Will him and Sebastian be together soon? 

Oh god he hopes so.


	3. Relive A Memory With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovely detectives have breakfast together along with rushing to work. Sebastian asks Joseph a important question on their lunch break,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres Chapter 3 sorry if it took awhile I just finished This semester for college, and just found out my other semester started . If only i cane have a break please ;-; . Either way i hope you guys enjoy

That morning the sunlight leaked in through the curtains, landing on Josephs face causing him to wake from his slumber. Groaning, joseph sat up and looked around until his eyes found the fuzzy image of his glasses on the nightstand. After placing his glasses on, the once blurry room came clear; he was in Sebastian’s room. “ Oh my god,” joseph said in a loud, surprised whisper. He barely had any recollection of last night, the only thing he remember was being snuggled up against Sebastian, not even knowing if had fallen asleep or not. Why am I in his room, better yet why am I in his bed?! Wait. What if I fell asleep and Sebastian was just being a good host and carried me over here so I can sleep in this bed rather than the guest bed, where Seb must have slept. Yes, that must be it. Suddenly, a strong scent made its way into josephs nose, making him completely lose his thought. “ What the hell is that smell?’” Joseph asked out loud to himself as he took another whiff of the spices in the air. Before going to go investigate, Joseph made his way to the bathroom to wash his face, along with giving himself a little pep talk. “ You and Sebastian did not sleep in the same bed. He was just being a good host and let me sleep here while he slept in the guest room. That it. That’s exactly it.” After everything was said and done, Joseph went to the kitchen where the fumes of spices invaded his nose instantly causing him to cough a bit. However upon seeing Sebastian cooking shirtless, made him cough more due to his eyes being exposed to Sebastian’s amazing, muscle tone.

Sebastian had a pleasant smile on his face as he cooked his special spiced potato and egg with chorizo sizzling inside of a pot on the stove. He leaned over the pot for the steam can engulf his face for it can leave the remarkable scent of the food he was making. Taking a big whiff, he exhaled happily as he suddenly heard a cough and turned to see Joseph standing by the stairwell. "Hey, good morning Joseph! Hope you don't mind a little papas y huevos con chorizo for breakfast." He said with a grin while adding more spice into the pan. He then put his spatula down and turned to meet Joseph's hazel, droopy looking eyes. "You passed out midway through the movie. So I took you up into my bedroom. I was originally going to put you in the guest bedroom, but I forgot about the broken mattress that I have yet to replace. So, you slept with me, safe and sound." Sebastian gave Joseph a smile before returning back to the stove and turning the heat off and setting out two flour tortillas on plates.

Joseph had no idea what the hell Sebastian said in Spanish, but the way his voice lowered with the accent was enough to make him drool. He knew more than likely his delicate stomach won’t be able to handle such spices, but he wouldn’t mind eating some of the food Sebastian had made. “ That very nice of you- wait what?” did Joseph just hear him say he slept with him safe and sound?! The one thing Joseph has been dying to do, to sleep with Sebastian and cuddle in his arms only to have it thrown out the window cause he was knocked out cold and was pretty sure they had their backs facing each other instead of their faces.

Sebastian grabbed the pan and evenly spread the mixture of food onto both tortillas; placing the pan down to wrap them up nice and neat. "Yeah, you slept like a baby. I mean sorta. You started to complain and I ended up having to face you while we slept. Which I didn't mind, you felt pretty warm and it helped me sleep. I haven't slept that well in a good while." He said happily as he gave Joseph his breakfast plate and walked past him to go upstairs and get dressed- today was his first day going back to work and he was pretty excited.

Joseph blushed as Sebastian was explaining; he couldn’t believe this was real. Oh, and how he so much regretted being knocked out. Since joseph didn’t want to blush more and embarrass himself, he stayed silent as he looked down at what seemed to be a breakfast taco in Hispanic culture. Not wanting to be rude, or miss out on what could be a good meal, Joseph picked up the taco and took a bite. “This is actually really good,” joseph said surprised with his mouth slightly full as he took in another bite.

Sebastian opened his closet and smiled at his work suit. "Oh, vest and straps how I've missed you." 

\---------

"Still looking good." Sebastian said while giving his reflection a wink and clicking his tongue. He then grabbed his red tie and began to walk back downstairs to Joseph. "All I need is my coat and I'll be set. Oh yah, can you straighten my tie for me? I can never get this damn thing to fit perfectly. By the way, how's the taco? Good, isn't it?" Sebastian asked with a smile.

“mhmm,” was all Joseph could manage to say as he was asked if he could fix the tie due to his mouth being full. Despite Joseph being a light eater, the taco was almost gone. After swallowing what he had in his mouth, he answered Sebastian’s question. “ Yes it was really good thank you, I enjoyed it,” Joseph said as he did Sebastian’s red tie. Upon finishing, Joseph took a step back to admire Sebastian in his uniform. Wow, hold on there. He was in his uniform, today is a Monday, there’s work today! Quickly, Joseph looks down at himself only to notice he was still in his hoodie and jeans from last night. “ Dammit!” Joseph cursed as he went to the table to grab the rest of his taco. “ Ill see you at the office seb I have to go change, bye!” Joseph said quickly as he went out the door and into his car.

"See you there!" Sebastian called out before Joseph disappeared out the door. How odd- today was Monday, and Sebastian was actually very energized and excited to go to work. Normally, you would be labeled as weird for loving Mondays and heading to work. For Sebastian however, it was the start of getting his life back on track once again. He couldn't wait waking up the next morning regretting ever getting hired for work like he used to. Sighing deeply, he grabbed his coat from his coat rack, jangled his keys in his pocket, and took his breakfast plate out to the car with him, heading to work with a bright smile striking his face.

\----------

By the time joseph had came running in the police station, it was already 9:16 am, he was an hour late and was having a killer heart burn, most likely from the taco he ate. Before his chief could even fully open her mouth and comment on his arrival, joseph quickly said, “ Yes I know I’m late, just try to remember this is my first time being late in the whole entire year.” With that given information, the chief simply stayed quiet as she just nodded and let joseph walk to his office. After walking past all the chaos and rowdiness, joseph let out a slight sigh of relief as he entered the quiet office him and Sebastian shared. “ Hey seb, it feels kind of weird being the one late, you should be doing this role not me.” Joseph said sarcastically as he gave his partner a slight smirk before setting his things down and taking his seat at his desk. “oh by the way thanks for the heart burn wrapped in a tortilla.”

Sebastian was leaning in his chair when Joseph entered. He had a big smile on his face as he rolled around in the dark brown leather chair. "Ah, don't worry about it. Our roles will change soon the more this damn place grows back on me once again. I’m also sorry, for some reason you could handle some of my culture." He said with a chuckle while giving Joseph a wink. 

Joseph chuckled at Sebastian’s response, but his cheeks grew a bit heated when he saw that wink. “Ya whatever, lets just get to work." 

\----------

As time went on, things began to resume, as both Sebastian and Joseph were neck deep in paperwork. The idea of Joseph began to invade Sebastian's mind. From time to time, he'd catch himself looking up at his partner, watching him chew on his pen in boredom while he filled out reports. "Hey, Joseph? Thanks. For everything you've done for me. It truly means a lot." Sebastian said nervous as he shot a smile towards Joseph. "It's good to be back."

Joseph was in deep concentration in his work with his eyes narrowed, and brow furrowed, until he heard Sebastian call out to him. With a slight surprised jump, Joseph looked over to Sebastian as he raised his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Anything for you partner, I knew you would do the same."  
Joseph knew Sebastian was grateful, but why was he saying this so often? Not to mention why did he have nervousness in his voice?

Sebastian nodded as he looked back down to his work. He wasn't exactly writing anything down, he had his mind more on the thought of Joseph being there for him. In fact, it made him blush just thinking about Joseph in general. How odd, that's never happened before. 

\----------

It was around lunchtime where both Sebastian and Joseph went to their favorite diner and chowed down. Sebastian took a large bite out of his burger and wiped his mouth. "So, any cases available that we can do on my first day back?" Sebastian asked with a mouthful of food while wiping his hands.

As Sebastian was stuffing his face, Joseph slowly twirled his fork in his partially eaten spaghetti. The two detectives would always come here for lunch it would never get old, however their visiting to this restaurant had stopped awhile back due to Sebastian’s lost an depression where he would usually go to the bar and Joseph would be at his desk eating his tuna sandwich alone in the office. Either way, it was good to be back. Before placing the pasta in his mouth he just chuckled and shook his head at Sebastian's question. "Come on we aren't in our prime anymore, especially you. We can't take cases behind the Chiefs back, we have to wait to be handed to us like good detectives." Joseph said teasingly as he brought the food to his mouth.

"Oh come on! It'll be like old times! Crackin' some cases underneath Chief Keg Belly's nose! I got my groove back, I mean look at me!" Sebastian spread his arms and looked around, giving Joseph a smirk.

As much as Joseph wanted to say 'you look like an old' when Sebastian said look at me, he held in his tongue and just shook his head with a slight smile on his face. Sebastian looked the same, except for a slightly more aged and wrinkled face. He put his arms back on the table and smiled brightly, looking into Joseph's eyes. "Don't tell me you've lost it when I was away, remember all of the crazy shit we'd get into?!" He chuckled as he shook his head. "The chief looked like he wanted to wring our necks and place our heads as trophies on his wall."

"Of course I haven't lost it, at least I can run an not get out of breath so easily." joseph said as he placed his fork down to drink some of the water he had. "And not to mention, even though all those crazy things we did were fun, it wasn't as fun when we had to get patched up and would be sore in the morning.”

"Yeah yeah yeah." Sebastian rolled his eyes as he picked at his fries and ate some of them as he laughed with a mouthful of food in his mouth at Joseph's second comment. "What do you mean? That was the best part! Come on, we both know it was worth it. "As he swallowed, he looked around and leaned in towards Joseph. "I'm willing to live a fine memory if you are. I can really use a boost in self esteem, you know." He said softly with pleading eyes.

As joseph stared into his partner’s big brown orbs, he couldn't help but drown in them. "I’m sorry but the only thing it would do to your self esteem is lower it cause your old and can't run after bad guys," joseph said jokingly as he chuckled. After he finished, joseph looked back up into Sebastian’s eyes and smiled. "Yes, I would love to relive a fine memory with you.”


	4. The Drug Bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joseph and seb take in a case behind the chiefs back, no good can come of it.

Here they were in the chief’s office as joseph stood guard while Sebastian went through cases, just like they did years before. It was usually against protocol to take these particular cases from the Chiefs, usual because they were too dangerous and were left for the FBI, or they were left cold with no more leads. However, after they would receive a big mouth full of yelling from their boss, she would usually just promote them or say 'either way thanks' or ' despite me being mad, good work detectives'.

"Sebastian can you please hurry, there only 8 more minutes left of her lunch break then she comes." Joseph said a bit worried as he stared over to the clock that hung on the wall above her oak desk. Sebastian was crouched over and skimming through the lowest filing cabinet as he quickly eased his fingers through the files, seeing which one was more interesting. "Damn, there's so many. Joseph, can you multi task?" Sebastian asked as he pulled out a fair amount of files and placed them on the chief's desk for Joseph to go through as well. "See if you can find something that requires a drug bust. Oh, how I love seeing their surprised faces when we come bursting into their meth labs that are in the basement of their parent's house."

"Ya but do you love it when we have to take cover cause their mother bought them big guns to play with." Joseph said sarcastically as he left the doorframe to go to the files.

‘No’  
‘Nope’  
‘Why is this even here?’ 

Joseph then stopped going through the files as he reached a missing persons, Myra Castellanos. He remembered some detectives were given this but found nothing, and also how Sebastian would do this case behind their backs, the despair he had on his face was unforgettable. Considering her case was in this pile, it must mean it was left for the FBI to deal with.

'What if we do this again and time Sebastian finds it? ...No I can't lose him again after finally getting him back. I’m sorry if I'm being selfish Myra, but it's for the best.' 

He then closed the file as he looked over to Sebastian at the corner of his eye to make sure he was deep in the cases before walking quietly to the solved ones, and dumping Myra's case in there, forever to be lost. 

"5 minutes left Seb, I haven't found anything yet." Joseph said calmly as he continued to look through his like casually.

 

"Aha! Check this out!" Sebastian said in a quiet, excited tone. Pulling out the file, he walked to Joseph so they could view it together. "Armando Hernandez- a 27 year old drug lord that's taken over Washington Avenue. Danger status: Medium, and has around 8 to 12 members. Huh, a man rising to power. We can't have that now can we, Jojo?" Sebastian smirked as he tapped on the file. "This is our man. Do you think we can head into the armory and get the required equipment for this job?"

" If the man has taken the over that whole street, he'll see us for sure if we go in a police cruiser or if we wear this that practically screams out detective." Joseph said more to himself than to Sebastian as ran his gloved hand through his hair. "Alright here's the deal, you go to your house to change while I get stuff from the armory and change as well, I'll meet you at your house, and I’m sorry but we're using your car so if gets future bullet holes I’m sorry."

"I'm not too worried about my baby getting shot at. It'll make her look more of a badass." Sebastian chuckled and nodded to Joseph's plan. "Don't forget about the bullet proof vests. Crucial to our survival!" Sebastian said as he put all the files back where they were and quietly slid the cabinet back into its place.

\-----------

When Joseph drove up to Sebastian's house, he wore a hoodie that perfectly his the bulky bullet proof vest, a gun behind his back and one under his jacket as well. His hair was loosened and his bangs fell on his forehead, looking completely like casual bystander. He gathered up a few smoke and flash bombs and two shit guns in the backseat where Sebastian's extra pistol laid with his bulletproof vest. Since joseph didn't want to be rude an honk, he took out his iPhone and slide his finger across the LED screen to text Sebastian. 

'Hey I’m outside help me with getting these things into your car so we can go.'

Sebastian had finished buttoning up his black plaid shirt, leaving the top three buttons unbuttoned that showed his white undershirt beneath the plaid. He also wore his faded jeans and black sneakers if he still had the energy to run if it was necessary. He felt his phone vibrate, only to see it was Joseph. Sighing deeply, he looked into the mirror and cracked his knuckles. "Let's see if I still got it." He whispered to himself before walking down the stairs and out the door to help Joseph. "Okay Jojo, let's get this show on the road." He said as he grabbed the bags of ammunition and equipment, putting it in the trunk of his car.

"Are you an idiot? You forgot your vest." Joseph said sternly as he started to undo the buttons to Sebastian's shirt angrily. " Here put it on," Joseph ordered as he pushed the vest against his partner’s chest.

"Please, have you seen my chiseled body lately Jojo? Nothing can penetrate that." He scoffed as he took off his shirt and undershirt. He then noticed that he had a little baby beer belly- which made him shut up and quickly put on the vest and clothes back on. "There's an alleyway between Washington and Grant Avenue. That's where we'll park in case something bad happens. Hop a few fences, head into the alleyway, and then peel out of there. Stay focused, act casual, and we should be able to bust this guy- dead or alive." Upon saying that, Sebastian pulled a pistol out of the bag and packed everything in the car. "Now, what's your plan on the bigger guns? We can't just walk in there holding them like everything's normal."

Joseph was too memorized by Sebastian’s chest that he really didn't even know what he was saying, and just nodded his head in agreement. He suddenly was brought back to reality when the last tan skin of Sebastian’s chest was gone. "Since you’re a big old man you’re going to be a music professor and I'm your student because I'm more younger looking." Joseph said as he brought out two violin cases and opened them, only to reveal they were made to hold shotguns.

Sebastian stared down blankly at the two cases, quite an effective disguise, despite him not knowing anything about music. With more consideration, Sebastian nodded. "Okay, this'll do. Let's go."

\-----------

Sebastian and Joseph drove their way to the alleyway, making sure no one was seeing them as they drove in. Sighing deeply, Sebastian looked at Joseph, lifting his long case. "Ready for a good time?”  
Joseph adjusted the strap that was along his chest that was holding the violin case, and looked up at Sebastian as he picked up his glasses. “ Yes, hopefully we don’t get shot at,” Joseph said with a slight chuckle to lighten up the mood of nervousness.  
"Even if we do, we have some protection. Pray for body shots." Sebastian said as he patted Joseph's armor underneath his clothes.

\----------

They got out and began to walk along the sidewalks. Little did they know- they stuck out like a sore thumb. The neighborhood was raunchy and run down as they continued to walk. "What's gonna be our little story?" Sebastian said between his teeth as he looked at the people who were giving them weird looks on their porches.

As soon as Sebastian said that, joseph took out a map from the front pocket of his hoodie. “ Despite the low class appearance, the best university of music is just down the street and then a turn on the left just a few houses down from our drug lord. So since you’re a big nice professor, you decided to walk your student to it cause my car broke down. Does it sound believable?” Joseph asked before glancing at the map once more before looking up at his partner for his thoughts.

"Okay good, that sounds very believable. However we might have to give up our wallets during the process." Sebastian said sarcastically and gave Joseph a smirk.

\----------

One by one, the looked at the houses and the addresses until they found a house that was a lot more decent than the rest in the neighborhood. "Huh, I wonder where our guy is at." Sebastian said in disbelief. "If you're a drug lord who's currently targeted, why make it so obvious? Oh well, this is our guy. What's the plan now?"

Joseph stayed silent as he looked over to Sebastian and shrugged, “ I have no idea, I mean whenever we use to do this back then you would just bust through the door yelling ‘KCPD’.” The small detective then looked back over to the door and crossed his arms while he thought out loud, “ Perhaps we can knock to be civilized, or go around the back.”

Sebastian thought carefully about this. "There's gonna be more then 8 or 10 other guys in there, so we need a decent strategy. Perhaps going out through the back is a good idea." Sebastian said as he crossed the street. "If things get too bad, we might need to call in backup." Sebastian said reluctantly.

Joseph than stopped Sebastian by grabbing on to his arm, "wait, I have a plan," joseph said with a smile. He then brought Sebastian closer to him as he pointed towards the window on the second level of the house; "I can climb up to that window and once I do you will knock asking for directions to the University. While you by me time I'll go through the house and clear as much as I can, then when I call your name you take action. Good idea?"

Sebastian looked up at the window, then back to Joseph and nodded. "Even better. Let's go." Sebastian cautiously walked to the back of the house with Joseph as they got near to the wall. Looking up at the window, Sebastian nodded. "Okay, ready?" Sebastian asked as he cupped his hands for Joseph to stand on.

"If you don't hear from me, then call for back up don't go in there by yourself. Okay?" Joseph asked Sebastian with a smile small before he was boosted up, more like thrown up to the ledge. Joseph quickly grabbed hold and pulled himself where he disappeared as he took the corner to go inside the window.

Sebastian nodded before sending him upwards into the house. He then walked back to the front of the house, fixed himself up and cleared his throat, and knocked. "Shit, I hope you cooperate." He said to himself. The only thought running through his head was if Joseph was okay up there.

The room the window belongs to was where all the chemistry of making drugs happened. Joseph brought his arm up to his nose to block out the burning fumes from entering his nose. With quiet foot steps joseph leaned against the side of the door and peeped into the hall. Two. Two goddamn guys he has to deal with right off the bat. 

\---------

"Come on go to sleep like your buddy did," joseph said in a harsh whisper as he was behind one of the men and had him in a choke hold. Suddenly the criminal threw his head back, which made contact with joseph nose, causing a low hiss of pain as blood flowed down his left nostril. "You son of bitch, you shouldn't have done that," joseph said lowly as he suddenly snapped the man’s neck and threw his body on the other knocked body.

"Please, have smaller men," Joseph said to himself as he continued on through out the house.

Meanwhile back to Sebastian, the door suddenly opened as a shaved man stared at Sebastian with cold eyes. "Uhm. Hello sir, can you show me towards the University of Music?" Sebastian tried his best to sound innocent, however it's impossible to do so when he was a built detective who has a rough scuffle. "Get out of here, pendejo!" The man barked, as he was about to shut the door. Sebastian suddenly placed his shoe between the doorway. "Señor, necesito ayuda." He said in a soft growl and a faked smile. The man suddenly opened up the door and gave him another mean, yet a more understanding look. "Que paso?"

After taking out another few guys, joseph was now downstairs where he heard Sebastian's thick Hispanic accent. Without knowing, joseph licked his lips at the sound of Sebastian’s foreign language speaking, only to realize the foul taste of blood entering his mouth due to a new wound he got besides a busted nose but also a busted lip. The next room he was going to was the kitchen where he heard voices being muffled by mask, most likely because of the making of drugs since he could smell it. Joseph did a quick peep, three guys and among those three was the guy they were after. They were too busy making god knows what so he looked over to Sebastian and waved him over.

Sebastian peered for a second over the man, just to see Joseph waving his hand at him. Sebastian suddenly head-butted the man and knocked him to the ground, unconscious, and pulled out his pistol. "KCPD! EVERYONE DOWN AND HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" He shouted as he rushed towards Joseph's location.

Instead of pulling out his pistol Joseph took out his shotgun and pointed it around with sharp narrow eyes. "Armando Hernandez, I would advise you to please get on your on stomach along with the rest of your buddies."

Sebastian then smirked as he got out of cover and walked into the kitchen, where the men were laying on the floor with their hands over their heads. "This is a god damn drug bust. Armando I recommend you get your ass out here, or we'll come find you and put a bullet in your damn hea-" Sebastian cut himself off and hissed in pain as he felt a hard sting in his right shoulder- he was shot. He stumbled back and knelt down away from the kitchen next to Joseph. "Urgh, shit! I'm hit!"

"F-fuck Sebastian," Joseph said as he ripped some part of Sebastian's sleeve and pressed it to where the blood was oozing out. Times like these, was when joseph was grateful he wore gloves, so he wouldn't have to feel the warm blood of his partners blood slip through his fingers. "Here your going to need his more since you dropped your case," joseph said as he handed him his shotgun an took out his pistol. As bullets flew, joseph peeped through and took a quick aim and pulled the trigger, and then retreated back to cover. "I’m going to go to the other side of the frame to get a better angle," Joseph told Sebastian before he ran quickly across where a bullet grazed him but ignored the pain for Sebastian wouldn’t worry. After peeping his head out again he took a quick shot, another guy was down.

Despite the deep wound, Sebastian didn't want to be like a sitting duck while Joseph risked his life. He quickly shook off the pain and took aim with the shotgun, blasting a man against the wall dead as the gun made a crisp, loud clap. "Armando, this is your final warning. Come out with your hands up or else you're gonna end up like your friends." He growled.  
"Maldita se! Armando hissed as he gripped his gun tightly. With no other choice, Armando slowly got up with his hands in the air. "You pinche pendejos are gonna regret ever doing this! Think I'm the only vato out here living big? I got contacts all around, ese. They'll be coming for you!" Armando spat by Sebastian's feet as Sebastian gripped his arms hard and handcuffed him, shoving him outside.  
As back up came, so did their chief, and boy were they yelled out. However, like always they were praised in the end.

\---------

"You shouldn't have been so reckless Seb .." Joseph said quietly as he was bandaging Sebastian’s gun wound with gentle hands.

Sebastian winced in pain as he looked at his wound being patched up, and then looked up at Joseph. " Ahh, I know. Nonetheless, we still did it. Good job Joseph, we still got it in us!" He said with a big smile towards Joseph. As he watched him give a smile and continue on his wound, he felt a strong feeling come over him. It was a feeling that he'd never want to let go of, especially through all of the things he's been through. He didn't feel happy or proud; he felt something stronger towards Joseph- love. Soon, he felt his heart begin to race as he noticed the lips of Joseph. He began to lean closer to him, his eyes moving from Joseph's lips to his busy, hazel eyes that were fixed on Sebastian's wound.

"Seb why are you movi-," joseph stopped as he met Sebastian gaze from his lips then up to his eyes.

Was this really happening?

Is Sebastian leaning in for a kiss?

Joseph forgot all about his little busted upper lip as he leaned in as well but with a slight blush. Sadly, right when Joseph’s lips met contact with Sebastian’s, he pulled away quickly in pain.  
"D-Damnit my lip," Joseph said in a bit of hiss in anger and pain as he gently tapped it only to hiss again. 

Guess no kisses for him...

Sebastian jolted back and blushes brightly. "U-uhm are you okay, Jojo?" Sebastian asked as he looked at Joseph’s busted lip. Oh, how bad he wanted to feel those lips for the first time. He couldn't believe he was feeling this way towards his partner, such crazy love that he couldn't get rid of. With still more adrenaline, Sebastian leaned in again and gave a soft kiss to Joseph's ivory forehead. He then leaned back as his rosy cheeks burned, smiling like a moron.

Joseph froze as his pale cheeks turned into a bright red color. No way did joseph ever think that something like this would happen, but here it is happening right now, a kiss on his forehead. Joseph’s embarrassment went away when he saw his partner smiling like a complete dork. Joseph couldn’t help but laugh as he slightly hit Sebastian’s chest. “ You are such a dork, you know that right?”

Sebastian just chuckled lowly as he looked up at joseph as he grabbed ahold of his hand, “ Ya maybe, but I’m yo-“

Both of the detectives broke their love gazes and stood up from the porch as they heard screeching tires leave, only to watch a black vehicle leave.

“ who the fuck was that?” Sebastian asked in a growl.

“I have no idea,” Joseph replied quietly as Armando’s words suddenly started playing in his mind..

‘They'll be coming for you!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well thats the end of this chapter i hope you guys enjoyed
> 
> i also apologize about being horrible at the actions scenes ;-;
> 
> please if you can share my work and leave a few comments on what you think i would love to hear it 
> 
> chapter 5 will be coming soon


	5. First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the detectives get suspended so seb decides to spend their first day off work at a carnival, Joseph on the other hand has never been to such a thing. However, their are alot of things Joseph hasn't witnessed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay ;-; but I'm finally done! I blame college for not having a lot of free time to do this   
> I hope you enjoy~~~

“I’m sorry boys, but because of some people spreading rumors that I have favoritism, I decided that I have to suspend you just for a few days for not only taking a case that wasn’t yours but also the fact that you broke into my room.” The chief said as she turned away from her window view to stare at joseph that sat on one of the chairs that was in front of her desk, while Sebastian paced around angrily.

“First of all, we didn’t break into your room, it was unlocked, and in fact it was open a bit. However even if it was locked, joseph could have just picked the lock and-“

“Seb!” joseph said in a harsh whisper to make him shut up, which worked as Sebastian kept his mouth shut and walked over to the chair besides joseph and took his seat.

“Anyway, do you guys understand your consequences and your punishment?” The chief said as she sat down on her own rolling chair, and narrowed her eyes mostly to Sebastian. 

Joseph simply nodded his head, while Sebastian just rolled his eyes and said in a very sarcastic tone, “Yes I do boss.”

\------------------

As soon as the two detectives were dismissed not only gun less, but also badge less joseph hit his partner on his arm rather roughly. “ Are you crazy Sebastian? You could have gotten us in more trouble with your attitude,” the small detective said through gritted teeth as he stared up at Sebastian with sharp narrow eyes. 

Sebastian mumbled as he held the door open that lead outside of the station for Joseph as they both walked into the parking lot towards their vehicles which were parked next to each other. "We did a big favor for this damn station, and what do we get? Suspension." Sebastian said upsettingly as he opened his car door. "Whatever. Are we going to my place? I'm gonna have myself a cruise to get my mind off of this crap if you want to drop your car off and ride with me."

Joseph nodded at the idea, "yes that sounds perfect, I'll see you at my place okay?" Joseph said with a smile before waving bye to Sebastian and leaving in his car.

\-------------------

Since there was no need to look all formal anymore for the time being, joseph changed into a blue t-shirt with jeans, and loosened his hair so the raven black bangs would fall on his ivory forehead.   
"He'll honk when he's here, in the mean time..."   
The small male then made himself comfortable on his sofa with his whole body sprawled on it as he started to watch TV.

Sebastian was still a bit upset as he got home and dressed out of his work attire and into something more casual. He got into his red and black checkered plaid shirt along with dark jeans as he rolled up the sleeves and fixed himself up in the mirror. Sebastian then went into the bathroom and decided to put on cologne. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be presentable for his partner. "Okay, cruise time." He said to himself as he finally left to Joseph's house. As Sebastian drove he was chewing on his thumbnail while driving, he began to think more about his partner. He had to say; he was very excited to be seeing him- but why? Usually they'd just have a casual drive and there would be nothing to it. However, that wasn't the case now. Sebastian was looking forward to seeing Joseph more than ever. He soon snapped out of it as he drove up to his partner's house and honked, waiting for him outside in his car.

As soon as Joseph heard the honk, he turned off the TV and sat up. Joseph made sure to pat himself down of little wrinkles on his shirt as he walked outside to get in Sebastian's vehicle. Upon entering, he instantly felt underdressed. Sebastian looked so handsome...  
The way the red and black plaid shirt complimented his skin and hair, while his jeans were nice and fitted around his legs perfectly, and that craving husky smell all drove him mad.  
Joseph made sure to avoid saying 'you look nice' and said "so where you taking me partner?" Instead.

Sebastian smiled as Joseph entered his vehicle. He had to admit, Joseph looked rather adorable when he was casually dressed. The way his bangs fell freely right about his eyes, his blue t-shirt that fit perfectly on his petite body type, and his casual jeans made him look- well, cute. "Nowhere special, just a good drive to get our minds off of everything." Sebastian said as he put the Mustang in drive and began to cruise with his partner.

As they drove, Joseph distracted himself from Sebastian by looking at the window to watch the scenery of the city past by. It wasn't until he saw bright lights that he really got excited. It was a carnival. Joseph never really got to go to these things, mostly because his parents were real strict during school and colleges, never really letting him have fun. However, when they finally did let him free he was basically an adult with a career that had no time for things like this.

In the corner of Sebastian's eye, he noticed the many moving lights to his right as he noticed the carnival as well. He remembered going to these when he was a kid, always enjoying the spinning rides the most. "Huh, I didn't know the carnival was in town." He said to Joseph as he took notice in his partner's amazed expression toward all of the dancing lights off into the distance. Clearly, Joseph has his inner kid in him as well. Sebastian then turned his eyes back on the road, suddenly taking the exit off of the main highway that lead towards the carnival. Smirking, he looked back over to Joseph. "I wouldn't mind spending the rest of our evening here."

"Really?!- I mean we don't have to.." Joseph said embarrassed as he took off his glasses to clean them just to ignore any eye contact. He didn't want to admit to Sebastian that he's never been to a carnival before, just imagine how boring I would seem to be.

Sebastian scoffed at Joseph's statement. "C'mon, I know you're thinking what I'm thinking. Let's have some fun." He said with a warm smile as they pulled into the dirt lot of the carnival and got out with Joseph. Sebastian could smell the sweet aroma of the many foods that were made inside of the carnival, he heard a lovely mixture of music, and the thrilled screams of people within the rides spinning and swinging all around. The lights put on a welcoming display as they danced all around and blinked in synch with the music that played. Sighing happily, Sebastian looked over at Joseph and began to walk towards the line of people at the ticket booth.

Just being in line and watching the carnival behind the booths was exciting. He couldn't wait to stuff his face with the sweets they sell, and get on rides, all with Sebastian.   
"Thanks Seb, for stopping by the carnival," joseph said quietly as he looked down and nervously pulled on the end of his gloves to make it seem he was fixing them.

"Thanks," Sebastian smiled at the droopy-eyed seller behind the ticket booth as both him and Joseph went inside. "And you're very welcome, Jojo! I gotta say, this beats a cruise any day." For a while, they simply walked around and enjoyed the sites. Sebastian then turned to Joseph, his hands in his pockets. "So, where to first?" Sebastian asked happily.

Joseph in all honesty didn't know where to begin; this overwhelmed him since it was his first time. However, he didn't want to seem lame so he just shrugged his shoulders and looked over to Sebastian. "Whatever you want to do old guy."

Sebastian nodded as he looked around. "Why don't we start with the basics first?" He said while pointed at the brightly lit Merry-Go-Round. The line was quick as they got on the ride and found two white porcelain horses that were next to each other. Even though it was fitted for a child to sit on, Sebastian sat on it anyways. "Ready to ride into the night, Jojo?" He said with a smirk as he gripped onto the metallic silver pole that was on the horse.

Joseph couldn't help but laugh as he witnessed Sebastian sit on the horse. "Of course my knight in shiny armor," joseph said sarcastically as he chuckled once more before gripping onto the pole with both of his gloved hands.

The ride slowly began, and from there on out it seemed like a blur. The cheerful sound of music along with the dancing lights, Sebastian leaning back on his horse, pretending it was trying to buck him off, and Joseph pretending he was charging towards imaginary enemies. They both laughed all the way through until the ride came to a halt. "T-that was fun! I haven't rode on a Merry-Go-Round in years!" Sebastian said in a breathless chuckle as he held the exit gate open for Joseph.

He had to admit; even though he wasn't any little kid this was amazing. "Y-Ya me too, its been years." joseph lied as he walked out of the exit and looked around at the other rides. Suddenly this big ride called the wheel of death caught his eye. Excited like a 9 year old, joseph grabbed a hold of Sebastian’s hand as he started to go towards the ride. "Let's go on that one Seb, come on!" Joseph said happily as he had a big real smile towards Sebastian.

"Are you sure you're up for it, Jojo? I don't think your stomach wo-" Sebastian was interrupted when Joseph began to pull him along. Despite rushing towards the ride, Sebastian could feel the excited grip of Joseph's gloved hand over his. He suddenly looked down and blushed, where a smile began to take over his nervous and pursed lips.

Sebastian looked up at the giant, black wheel as a coaster made a full rotation around it. A cold chill ran up Sebastian's spine as he nervously tapped on the railing inside the line they were in. The wait was long and nerve racking, but soon it was there turn along with a few other people who joined them on the coaster. Unfortunately for Sebastian, they got in the front seats of the ride. Gulping, he buckled himself in as he looked over to Joseph, who had a nervous smile upon his face. "Having second thoughts?" He asked with a smirk as the ride suddenly began, making Sebastian jolt and look back towards the front. Sebastian had to close his eyes shut and clench onto the front railing of the coaster when the ride made a full rotation around. He began to feel nauseous until he looked over to Joseph who was yelling and having the time of his life. For what seemed to be hours, the ride finally came to a stop. Sebastian stumbled out of the ride and groaned as Joseph practically jumped out with a lot of energy, pulling Sebastian towards the exit.

Joseph tugged Sebastian out and was going to head to another ride until it became harder to pull his partner. Upon looking behind him he saw the taller man with one hand on his knee as he was breathing hard. “ I’m sorry, I completely forgot about your age oldie,” Joseph said with a tease as he helped Sebastian up. “ Ill tell you what, how about we get ice cream and go on the Ferris wheel?”

"W-whatever." Sebastian said breathlessly. He then agreed to Joseph's suggestion as they walked up to one of the stands that gave out ice cream. Enjoying his rocky road flavored ice cream, Sebastian once again stood in line with Joseph. This time, he wasn't so nervous about this giant wheel since it was slower and calmer than the previous one.

Joseph would have been nervous about getting on the Ferris wheel with Sebastian, but the cold strawberry air treat calmed his nerves. As the two waited in line, joseph lightly licked his ice cream, savoring the flavor. A low groaned was made however when some of the ice cream dripped on his glove, making him lift it up to his mouth while his tongue slowly licked it off.

Sebastian turned to look at Joseph, only to see him as he licked the ice cream off. The way he did it, the motion of his tongue, made Sebastian's cock twitch. Quickly looking away so Joseph wouldn't see his expression, Sebastian gulped and took another lick of his ice cream with burning cheeks.  
A couple of minutes later, they got in one of the carts as the Ferris wheel began to rotate slowly. Enjoying his ice cream, he looked down at the ant-sized people along with the whole view of the carnival. It was absolutely beautiful to witness, especially on a chilly night such as this one. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Sebastian asked Joseph as he turned to look at him.

Joseph on the other hand, was not enjoying the ride at all at the moment. Instead of answering Sebastian, he was leaned over to the side as he grumbled. “ My ice cream fell,” joseph said a bit angry as he went lead back as he crossed his legs and arms.

Sebastian then noticed the tumbled over ice cream as he pouted. "Oh no.. Here, you can have mine." He said with a smile as Sebastian offered Joseph his ice cream cone. The way Joseph looked angry was absolutely adorable to Sebastian, in fact in made him smile even more seeing his partner upset due to spilled ice cream.

Joseph looked at the ice-cream then back to Sebastian, “ You don’t have to give it to me completely, we can share.” joseph said with a smile as he leaned over to lick the offered ice cream with a blush. The teenager crush feelings were coming back when joseph finally processed was going on. Not only was he riding the Ferris wheel with the man he secretly loved, but also they were sitting a bit close while they shared one ice cream. The butterflies were building up in his stomach. “ And to answer your question, it really does look beautiful.” joseph said quietly as he smiled up at Sebastian.

Sebastian nearly choked on the ice cream he had in his mouth when he saw the way Joseph blushed and licked his ice cream as well. He felt his member grow somewhat hard because of it. He didn't know why this was happening. Perhaps he is growing more attracted to Joseph? Shaking off the idea, Sebastian also gave his part of the ice cream a lick as he looked outside of the cart again due to Joseph's statement. "Yeah," he said quietly as he turned back towards Joseph, looking into his partner's hazel eyes as he smiled warmly. He began to feel tingles all over his skin as he felt the gaze grow more intense.

Joseph was the first to break the stare as he nervously looked down, and then back towards where the view was. His hazel eyes widen up in awe upon the sight, it was breath-taking. “W-wow,” was all joseph could manage to say. The Ferris wheel had stopped where they were at the very top, and joseph was leaning over to take in the beauty of being able to see the city.

Sebastian smiled softly as he watched Joseph's eyes light up from the amazing view, forgetting his ice cream as it slipped out of his hand. He began to feel a warm sensation in his stomach while he looked at his partner. Joseph was so... Handsome. Sebastian felt his hand wander down towards Joseph's glove as he held it firmly, his cheeks burning while his heart beat a million times a minute.

Joseph was brought back to reality when he felt a sudden strong hold on his hand. He was at first going to pull it away instantly, but then he remembered the only person able to do this would have to be Sebastian. Despite the fact that he wore gloves and wasn't feeling Sebastian's skin, it was still very meaningful. Slowly, Joseph looked over to his partner with a blush on his face. "Seb..." Right as they both started to lean in, the Ferris wheel started to move and the two men had to stop their moment as joseph held on to the bars when their carrier had shook due to the started movement. However for Sebastian, the sudden jolt of the ride caused to hit his head on the metal pole that was in the center of the cart. Groaning and rubbing his head, he looked away as his head hurt and face burned in utter embarrassment.

'Fuck my life man'

"S-some view, huh?" Sebastian said with a nervous chuckle as their cart descended back down to the bottom.

"Y-Ya," Joseph agreed as the two males stayed quiet as they rode now in the awkward yet heated ride. As Joseph finally escaped the carrier he turned to Sebastian and gave him a soft smile. "I had fun, I did really. However, I do wish to go home I'm pretty tired."

Sebastian carefully got off the rocking cart as well as he followed Joseph back onto the grass. He then looked back up to Joseph and agreed to his statement. "Yeah, this old man needs his sleep anyways." He said with a chuckle as he left the carnival with Joseph.

\---------------------

The ride home was long and quiet. The smooth ride hummed beneath the tires of Sebastian's mustang as they made it back onto the main highway and back to Joseph's house. As much as he wanted to discuss what happened back on the Ferris wheel, he decided to keep it to himself until the time was right.

Before joseph could leave the vehicle, he decided to spill the beans. After turning to look over to Sebastian he said, "Seb, this was my first time ever going to a carnival and I’m really grateful you took, and even more joyed that I got to experience it with you." With that being said joseph gave Sebastian a kind look along with a smile before exiting out of the car.

Joseph has never been to a carnival before? No wonder he was very energetic and excited about everything. Here Sebastian was thinking it was his age that slowed him down. "Really? Well, in that case you're very welcome, Jojo. I enjoyed going with you too." He said with a shy smile and got out of the car with Joseph. He suddenly felt that feeling again- he wanted to kiss his partner, badly this time. Sebastian walked Joseph to his front door as he suddenly grabbed ahold of him, pulling him rather close. Joseph was caught off guard by the sudden grab, but his face grew fully flushed with a pink as Sebastian stared into his eyes as he stroked his jaw. Everything was right for a kiss, a little bit too cliché, but it was enough to make Joseph scream in the inside "Joseph.." Sebastian began, suddenly running his hands to his partner's jaw line and staring into his hazel eyes underneath the porch light. "I wanted to tell you that.. I lo-"

Sebastian suddenly stumbled forward on Joseph as the loud, crisp sound of gunfire crackled in the night air, as well as the sound of screeching tires peeling away down the street. 3 separate searing pains engulfed Sebastian's back as he gasped and slowly fell to his knees, his hands now running from the smooth jaw of Joseph down to his pants as he tugged for grip. He slowly looked up at Joseph as he gasped for air, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

He watched as his got loved one shot, it all happened to fast. First they were having a romantic moment, but now Joseph was on the ground pressing his blood-covered gloves on two of Sebastian’s gun shot wounds. "H-hey look at me Sebastian, keep o-on looking at me buddy. Wanna try a-and tell me what y-you were going to say? Hm? " Joseph said through his own tears in hopes to keep Sebastian with him as he called for 911.

Sebastian's shocked daze went from the sky and back to Joseph as he began to pant while blood slowly left the corner of his mouth. "J-Jo..seph.. I-I lo.. Love.." He tried to put the last word together until he began to fade, his gaze now empty as he stared blankly at Joseph, and then closed his eyes, exhaling softly.

Joseph broke out in a little sob as he witnessed Sebastian slip away. “D-don’t worry seb, w-well fix you up, o-okay? J-just hang in there, please.” The detective pleaded as the sound of the ambulance and cops were growing closer in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how you guys like it?! I would love to hear about your thoughts so don't be afraid to comment on what you think and i would enjoy it if you shared my story on tumblr


	6. Tormented Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian ends up in the hospital, while Joseph is having his own painful problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LATE!!!  
> my first week of summer has been busy, not to mention my summer 1 college semester just started..  
> Either way i hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^

For a past few days, joseph was unable to even visit Sebastian since he was in critical care. However lucky him, he got his badge back which allowed him to go visit his partner without being told he couldn’t. 

\---------------------

So here he was, walking down one of the hospital hallways searching for his partner’s room empty handed. As much as he wanted, joseph didn’t buy anything for Sebastian, since he would probably tell him he didn’t need to do that and force him to return it. “516,” joseph muttered to himself as he suddenly found it, a smile quickly forming on his face. Wanting to surprise Sebastian, joseph didn’t bother to knock and instead opened the door quietly as he snuck in. Right as joseph was about to say ‘hey there sebby,’ he stopped himself as his smile turned into frown. The once happy recovered Sebastian now had his look of despair back. How bad was it that he was like this? “seb?” joseph said quietly as he moved away from the doorway and towards the hospital bed Sebastian was on.

Sebastian was quiet as he slowly turned to look at his partner. His eyes were blood shot and his mouth hardly visible due to the oxygen mask. The steady beeping of his heart monitor along with the hissing of his oxygen concentrator were enough to say that Sebastian wasn't happy. I.Vs and tubes stuck out everywhere from Sebastian's body, immobilizing him completely. All he could do was stare over to Joseph. "H...hey.."

Joseph was lost with words; he couldn’t make anything come out as he stared over at his broken partner. Not being able to bear it, Joseph peeled his eyes away, staring at what seemed to be hospital food. Since Joseph really didn’t want to make this visit a sad one, he smiled slightly as he messed with the spoon that was untouched. “ You know, I always hear their mash potatoes are amazing, and you haven’t even touched them.”

Sebastian replied by blowing air out of his nose as a sign of laughter. His gentle smile soon faded away he sighed painfully. "J- Joseph. T-there's s..something I need to t-t..tell you." He managed to say as he placed his hand on the railing of the hospital bed, his eyes becoming overwhelmed with sorrow.

That look Sebastian gave him was enough for Joseph could start preparing for the worst. “ya…what is it?” Joseph asked softly as he slowly placed a shy hand upon Sebastian’s.

Sebastian tried to spit out a few more words and attempted to sit up. However, he then groaned in pain as his heart rate increased as well as his oxygen levels. Suddenly, the door behind Joseph suddenly opened. "Uhm, young man? What are you doing in here? Visitation hours have ended already." The nurse said as she walked to the opposite side of the bed to examine Sebastian. "We need a doctor in here quickly."

Joseph was about to argue with the women until Sebastian condition started to worsen, and soon the many nurses and the doctor basically shoved him out. After a few moments of being frozen as he stared at the door, he just leaned against the wall and slowly slid down. All joseph could do right now was hug his knees as he hoped for the best. “ Please, please be okay seb…”

After a while, the old, bald headed doctor soon came out as he sighed and took his gloves off that had a bit of blood on them. He then looked down at Joseph as he rubbed his head. "Ah, Detective Oda is it? I'm Dr. Richardson, and I'm only guessing that man in there with the complicated name is your partner.. Or should I say, "was" your partner." Richardson then adjusted his glasses as he reviewed his clipboard papers.

Joseph wasn’t paying that much attention to the doctor, until he said ‘was your partner.’ Quickly, joseph stared up at him as he stood up. “ What do you mean ‘was’ my partner? He still is.” joseph said as he shook his head in denial.

Dr. Richards pursed his lips as he looked down to his clipboard, flipping through some of the papers. "Unfortunately, he won't be for long. The operation to remove the bullets was indeed successful, however the areas where the wounds were have caused some critical issues. One had punctured his lung, delaying his chances in making a speedy recovery, and will be bound to that oxygen concentrator for a couple weeks. Another barely missed his vertebrae, however still caused a bit of nerve damage. Physical therapy will undergo in about a week or so for Sebastian. The other was a mere fortunate flesh wound, nothing to serious. I'm sorry Detective Oda, but the chances of him recovering and getting back into the detective fields are very slim. It'll take a long time for him to recover." Adjusting his glasses, he then patted Joseph's shoulder and walked down the hall way with his clipboard underneath his armpit.

Wait what, Sebastian, not his partner? They had been together and shared so many memories it’s hard to picture himself without the man. For the first time in a long while, he felt so selfish. Sebastian can’t leave him alone, no he just can’t. Unknowing he let a few tears fall down. “ D-damnit,” Joseph cursed as he wiped his tears, but more just seemed to come down. 

\------------------------

After recovering from his crying, Joseph tightened himself up before walking back inside. He considered Sebastian being asleep, but even if he was he planned to stay by him through everything even this  
Sebastian was given a dose of medication as he was now breathing regularly, however he was drifting off to sleep. Before doing so, he slowly looked back over to Joseph, his eyes stained with tears as well. He gave him a deep, sorrowful look as his eyelids grew heavier and heavier, soon falling asleep with his hands held onto each other upon his stomach.

As Joseph watch Sebastian fall victim to the medicine, he reached over to wipe the wet tears that were still visible on Sebastian’s face. After doing so, Joseph brought a chair right by Sebastian and started tracing little circles on the other male’s bicep. “ Don’t worry I’m never going to leave you…. and I promise, I’m going to get the bastard who did this.” Joseph said angrily as something sparked in his hazel eyes that ruined their beauty, revenge driven by anger.

\---------------------

Joseph didn’t remember falling asleep, only the steady beat of Sebastian heart monitor, which was perhaps his lullaby. However instead of an alarm wake him up, it was the warmness of a hand brushing hair out of his face that did. “hm? What happen?” Joseph asked sleepily as he suddenly sat up straight since he fell asleep leaning over on Sebastian’s hospital bed. After rubbing his eyes and fixing his slightly askew glasses he looked over towards Sebastian who seemed to have been awake for a while. “ You should have woken me earlier for you wouldn’t be bored,” joseph said with a slight smile.

"W-well, you seemed so.. Peaceful." Sebastian said with a faint smile as he continued to brush Joseph's hair back. He felt somewhat bad that he was making Joseph sleep uncomfortably in a chair just so he could look after him. "You don't have to stay here, Joseph. You have work in a couple of minutes and I'm doing completely fine." Sebastian said softly, giving Joseph a reassuring smile through the breathing mask.

“If you wanted me to stay peaceful then you would have let me call in for work and ask for the day off.” Joseph said with light chuckle before yawning and standing up to stretch. In all honesty, the only reason he wouldn’t want to go to work wasn’t only because he was worried about Sebastian, but also the thought of being alone in that office with no partner. “ So, are you going to let me call in just for today?” joseph asked as he looked out the window, his eyes squinting a bit to watch the many cars pass below.

"Well, I suppose. I hope you don't get in trouble though." He said gently with a smile as he sighed deeply, groaning due to the pain. "You gotta be the one to call though, as you can see I.. Can't really do anything." He chuckled softly as he looked back up at the ceiling.

"All right, well I'm just going to take this outside," Joseph said while he walked out of the room as he took out his phone.

A couple minutes later he walked back in, "good news I got today off. However I haven't showered or changed clothes since yesterday so I'm going to be gone for a while at my house. Are you allowed to eat anything besides hospital food? I can sneak in something for you."

Sebastian nodded, but then shrugged at Joseph's question. "I dunno, I've mainly been fed soft foods, and even that still kinda hurts to swallow down. I miss steak." Sebastian said with a pout as he opened up the tray of food next to him, shuddering at the daily choice of food- pea soup.

Joseph chuckled at the way Sebastian was, but shook his head. "I'll see what I can I do." 

When Joseph reached his vehicle, he was in beyond disbelief. "What did they do to you?" Joseph asked as he went over to examine his slashed tires. Before he can blame teenagers a piece of paper that was stuck out on the gas tank caught his eye. "Now what are you," Joseph asked sternly as he reached for it.

 

"Maybe next time you'll learn that it's not always safe playing the hero and poking your nose in my business.  
R."

Joseph gritted his teeth as he read the letter, almost crumbling it before he calmed himself and placed it in his notebook. " I knew taking cases that weren't for us was a bad idea," Joseph grumbled as he stood up to take one last look at his car before walking for the bus stop. The note only angered Joseph more, not only did this person hurt Sebastian but he's also taunting. "Just wait until I get my hands on your ne--" before Joseph could even finish, a pay phone near him started ringing. You can't be serious? This only happens in movies. Confused, along with annoyance, Joseph scanned around the area, looking for anything suspicious. After finding none, curiosity got the best of him as he picked up the phone, staying silent and waiting for the other person on the end to speak.

"Ah, typical movie scene, hm?" A low voice came from the opposite side of the line. "You know, bold moves like that can get you killed, Jospeh Oda. I hope to see you very, very soon. In the meantime, look after your boyfriend." Then, the line cute, leaving the low buzz of the dial tone.

“Torment me more you asshole, and you’ll regret it.” Joseph said quietly in a raspy voice as he just let the phone dangle as the bus came. 

\--------------------------

By the time Joseph was nice, clean, and in comfortable clothes it had already been an hour. Before leaving in a hurry, he made sure to grab a few chocolate kisses for Sebastian since they can easily melt in his mouth. As he entered the hospital room, he kept the whole situation of threats to himself since he didn’t want to worry Sebastian. “ Sorry I took so long, I had car problems.” joseph said annoyed as he sat on the chair and looked over to what Sebastian was watching. “ Oh ya here I got you something,” joseph said as he tossed the chocolate treat on the man’s chest.

Sebastian took his eyes away from the TV as he turned around to look at Joseph. "Nah, it's fine don't worry about it." He said as he felt the chocolate land on his chest. "All they really have in this damn hospital is stupid soap operas." Sebastian tried to play it off, however he was desperate to know if Maria was carrying Jose's child or Alberto's child in the soap opera. Sebastian was actually feeling a bit better due to the pain medication and getting more protein in him as he was forced to eat whatever food was given to him. 

As much as joseph wanted to have fun, he just couldn’t due to all things that were going on. Not to mention, what exactly are they? They aren’t together, but there is a connection. All of it was just too much for him. “ 20 bucks along with a kisses that the girl dies in the next episode.” joseph said with a small smile as he popped his own treat in his while watching.

"No! She can't die, we need to know wh- uh, I mean.. Whatever." Sebastian smirked as he gently shook Joseph's hand to take up the bet. He then began to eat the chocolate. After a while of sitting around and watching TV, Sebastian felt his stomach rumble. "Man, I'm getting kinda hungry. What about you?" He asked, hoping Joseph would go get him something.

Joseph shook his head as his eyes were glued on the TV. "God these actors are horrible, but if your hungry just press the button for your nurse or something."

Sebastian sighed as he looked over to Joseph. "I want steak though. You can't go out and get me something? You know I can't stand this hospital food bullshit." He complained as he showed him the soup of the day that he was supposed to eat.

Joseph sighed as he looked over to his pouting partner. "Look your not allowed to eat food like that, now if you don't eat your soup I will turn off the TV and feed it to you.”

Sighing, Sebastian mumbled as he ate another spoonful, scrunching up his face in disgust as he swallowed it down forcefully. His whole body stung as it went down, however that how was going to be for a while. "I still want steak.."

"Please, just eat it for me..." Joseph said nervously, afraid of what Sebastian’s reaction would be.

Grunting with a slight blush, he took another painful spoonful of the horrible tasting soup as he smacked his lips, shuddering as it all went down. "When I get out of here, the first thing I'm doing is eating some 12 oz steak."

Joseph chuckled as he lightly patted Sebastian’s arm, "ya you do that." Despite all the things that has happened, Sebastian doesn't seem as sad about it anymore, maybe he should be doing the same about all the taunting? Ya, he should be a bit more worried free and enjoy the rest of the day he has with Sebastian. “Seb, I promise to stay by your side.”

Sebastian grew rather silent with a smile on his face as he heard what joseph said. Taking another spoonful, he then nodded as he looked back up at the TV “thanks that really means a lot joseph." Even though he knew he survived, he couldn't believe that a night that should've been something amazing for both of the detectives ended with Sebastian nearly dying. He simply sighed and continued to stare blankly at the TV.

\-----------------------------

 

"It looks like it's getting late and I have work tomorrow, so I'll see you soon Seb. " Joseph said as he stood to gather his things. "And lucky you it seems that girl hasn't died, well here's the 2 dollars,” joseph said as he took out the money and placed on Sebastian’s lap.

“Hey, don’t be cheap give the kisses,” Sebastian said as he held out his hand.

“Oh ya sorry forgot,” joseph replied as he started to search for the chocolate only to find none. “ Sorry…but I think I ate them all,” joseph said rather embarrassed because of his sweet tooth.

Sebastian did a weak smirked as he pointed to his face, “ well, you can give me a different kind of kiss.”

Joseph’s cheeks burned as he smiled nervously. This goddamn bastard could be on the verge of death and he’ll still be cheesy. After summoning up all his courage, he managed to lean over and place a soft kiss on Sebastian’s check. “I’ll see you soon Sebastian,” joseph said shyly before quickly leaving before Sebastian could say anything.

Holding onto the 20 and with grin on his face, Sebastian waved joseph goodbye as he looked up back to the TV. "Now it's all a matter of getting back on my feet and protecting him again." Sebastian said to himself, sighing happily he continued to watch the show. "Maria, you whore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how you guys like it? i hope it didn't suck since i kinda rushed it, but please tell me your thoughts.


	7. The bullet hole of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joseph and Sebastian gets a unexpected visitor, and feelings are thrown out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Heres chapter 7 i hope you enjoy! not to mention thank you for putting up with my lat updates ;-;

The next day everything seemed so normal for everyone, except Joseph. For some odd reason he kept getting this bad feeling, always having to be alert and look behind him even though no one was really behind him. Of course he tried to enter the drive by case the one Sebastian was a victim to, but the chief kicked him out since 'no personal friends are allowed to work cases related to Sebastian'. Joseph even tried to pull the 'I'm just his partner nothing else', but that didn't work.

However, it was lunchtime and she left her office like always. 

"Alright let's make this nice and quic-" Joseph stopped in mid sentence as the door was locked. "You got to be kidding me?!" Joseph said in a loud whisper as she shook the door handle. "Seems like no other option but to pick it," Joseph said to himself in defeat as he took out his lock pick and squared down to do the magic.

The lock was a simple and easy one you get at Home Depot, it only took him 7 seconds flat. When he the metal clank was heard, a small grin was made across Joseph's face. 

Upon walking in, he closed the door quietly and went straight to the files that had the most dangerous people that were either in prison, parole, or out in krimson city.

"Come on you have to be in here somewhere," Joseph muttered to himself as his eyes narrowed behind his lens as he scanned each file related to anything he encountered or that guy Alberto.

Meanwhile, Sebastian sat in the hospital bed, half asleep as he gazed up at the blurred image of the TV through his vision. As he was about to rest, there was a knock on the door, slightly waking up a bit. "Mr. Castellanos? You have a visitor. Says he's your nephew." The bed-ridden man raised an eyebrow as the nurse left. "Nephew? I don't ha-" just then, a man walked into the room, holding a single balloon with a vase of roses tied to it. He had a decent, black long sleeved shirt tucked into his black pants with a belt around his waist, and a soft grin that went from ear to ear. Slicking his dark hair back, he sighed and put the vase down. "Who.. The hell are you?" Sebastian asked as he looked up at the mine. "Forgive me for the sudden intrusion, but uhm, I have came here in the courtesy of my boss." The man said as he put his hands together, smiling at Sebastian. The smile gave the man a sinister look, as if he was a snake. "Your boss? Who the fuck are you?" Sebastian asked, sounding a bit more agitated." The man then sat at his bedside, pulling out one of the roses from the vase and twirling it. "You know, you were very lucky that night. I never miss." 

Sebastian suddenly went cold as his eyes stared into the dark pits of the man's eyes. "Unfortunately, all luck comes to an end.. ¿No crees?" The man said quietly, keeping his gaze on Sebastian as he pulled off the tubes going into the detective's oxygen tank. Sebastian gasped as he began to wheeze, the look of horror coming over him as his gaze never broke from the man's. Sniffing the rose, the visitor placed it between Sebastian's hands as he sat up and patted Sebastian's chest that was struggling to breathe. "Vaya con dios, Castellanos." The man said softly as he slowly walked out of the room, closing the door on his way out.

"How are these even considered dangerous? They seem all pity men- wow what do we have here?" Joseph asked himself as he ran across a a file under the name of Ruben Victoriano, charges and parole all over the place. Just as Joseph was about to read more into the file, he jumped slightly in fright at his ring tone. "Why of all time?" Joseph said under his breath as he answered the phone without looking at the number or contact. 

"Mr.oda speaking," Joseph, said non-interested as he looked through Rubens file.

"Mister oda, Sebastian castellanos was almost killed, we have authorities now watching him but i just wanted to let you know."

"W-what?! Is he okay?! Can I go see him!” The detective asked now worried as he clenched the file tightly.

"I'm sorry but you can't, he needs a lot of rest to recover."

Joseph just bit his lip as he looked down to the tiled floor, "very well." 

Upon saying his goodbyes, Joseph hung up the phone and left with Rubens file in hand. He wasn't sure if this was the guy, but it was worth looking into.

With a long drag from a cigarette and his hand holding onto the roof handle of the car with tattoos covering his arm, the man by the name of Ruben Victoriano exhaled a cloud of smoke as he sat in the passenger seat of a black 1969 Chevrolet Camaro while looking at the hospital building from across the street with dark shades covering his eyes. "Did you get the message across Manny?" Ruben asked, his voice as rough as sandpaper. Manny sat in the driver seat as he was leaned forward, looking out to the building as well. "Si, he's never gonna forget this face, carnal." Manny cackled while revving up the motor, driving off without a trace  
Throughout the workday, Joseph was worried sick and paranoid as he thought about Sebastian, now he really needs to get to the bottom of this.

\--------------

When the day was finally over, Joseph went straight home and opened up his black laptop and did a file search on this Ruben guy. 

"Drug charges in his early days, typical- wait what murdered his parents?! " Joseph continued reading, gaining more and more information, something he shouldn't be doing.

Back at Ruben's hideout, he sat in a smoggy room on his couch as he twirled his finger in a girl's hair that was lying down next to him. His gaze set blankly on his coffee table as his men were in the kitchen, whether playing card, laughing, or trying to get their hands on a woman. He then looked down at the sleeping brunette whose head was resting in his lap. "Manny!" He suddenly shouted waking the girl up as his right hand man quickly stood next to the couch. Clenching down on his jaw, Ruben looked up at Manny, his green eyes staring coldly at him. "That boy.. Oda. He's still up and about. There's no doubt in my mind he's trying to track me down. He's a damn detective isn't he? Find the man and kill him." Ruben growled, shoving the girl off to the floor as he got up to meet Manny face to face. "I'm gonna be having a huge import of goodies coming in soon. I can't have this ruined. Find him." He said lowly as he walked off into a different room. Manny then smirked and slicked back his grease up hair and left the safe house in search for Joseph.

\---------------

Joseph was in the middle of investigating, until he heard a knock on his door. This made him raise his dark brow as he stared at the door, which another knock was laid upon it. 

“Odd, I never really get any visitors at this time of day,” joseph said to himself as he closed his laptop and walked over to the door.

“ Hello there sir! My car kind of broke down and I was hoping if you can help me spark it up?” Manny asked as he gave joseph a smile while running his hand through his hair.

“ I’m sorry, but no… excuse me but do I know you?” joseph asked as his eyes narrowed, that face seemed so familiar.

“No, but it doesn’t matter,” and just like that mannys hands was wrapped around joseph ivory neck tightly.

Joseph couldn’t avoid this attack since he was caught off guard, and not to mention this guy was fast. Small coughs and gasp for air was made as joseph placed his thumbs in mannys eyes and started to press down hard. No wonder he recognized this mans face, he was in the cabinet of the most dangerous people wanted in krmison city.

As mannys eyes were jab, that only caused him to growl angrily as he suddenly pressed down even more on joseph neck, already causing bruises.   
The pain that shot joseph caused him to lose his grip as he weakly tried to pull away, his eyelid growing more heavy every second. Desperately, joseph patted his hands around him, and luckily found his vase his mother mailed him from japan. After mentally saying sorry to his mother, he grabbed the vase and banged it hard across his head. 

Many instantly pulled away gripping his head in pain, blood trail down. 

“Y-you bastard,” he growled as he tackled the recovering joseph.

“Fuck you!” joseph grunted as he swung at mannys face, which was returned by him getting picked up and slammed on the table.   
Despite the pain, joseph smiled as he reached his hand under the wooden table and pulled out his hidden pistol and shot at his attacker. 

Before many could reach for his own gun, a sharp pain was made in his knee as he immediately fell down in pain.

“Who do you work for!” joseph said growling as pulled mannys hair up so their eyes met, placing the barrel of the gun under his chin. After getting no answer he yelled once more. 

“ I asked you a question, who do you work for!” Before anything else could go on, the door was kicked down and the face joseph saw on Ruben’s file was present.

“ that would be me,” Ruben said with a smirk as he pulled out his gun.

Joseph knew it, but no matter how much he wanted to attack him he saw Ruben pull out his gun and quickly rolled behind the sofa before the bullet Ruben shot at him could hit him.

“ Get up you piece of shit,” Ruben spat out at many, which who nodded and followed his orders no matter how painful it was. 

“ Now get your gun-,” Ruben suddenly burst out screaming gripping his right eye that had a half scissor blade in it.

Just as joseph stood up to throw the other half he was suddenly shot in the stomach by the wobbly Ruben, who was now leaning against many. 

“Get me the fuck out of here,” Ruben said hissing as manny agreed and helped his boss leave.

Joseph swaying as he stared down at his new bullet wound, watching as his clothes started to slowly get colored in blood red. It wasn’t long until josephs vision grew blurry with his head dizzy, soon falling foreword as he passed out. 

\------------

When joseph woke up the first thing he felt was pain and soreness everywhere. Groaning, it came to realization that he was in a hospital. Before he could sit up, she heard Sebastian’s voice,

“ You shouldn’t do that,” Sebastian told joseph as he looked over to the hospital bed besides him.

“seba-“

“Why joseph? You didn’t have to do this. Look at you, you would have died if it weren’t for neighbors.” Sebastian said sternly as he shook his head.

“ I was doing this for you seb, why do you even care if got hurt?” joseph asked as he looked over Sebastian’s body, it seemed he was recovering well however his face was somewhat pained by what joseph said.

“ Really? Why would I care? Because I fucking love you joseph.” 

Joseph’s eyes widen a bit as his checks grew a light pink, he couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“Now, shut up and go back to sleep you need the rest.” Sebastian demanded more than tell joseph.

Joseph nodded as he lay back down, with the blush still on his face. “I love you too , Sebastian.”

Sebastian smiled softly, “ I kinda hope so, but please get rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did yo guys like it?! please tell me your thoughts it really helps and i kinda need motivation to do more since college is taking me away.


End file.
